


Things They Don't Know About

by orphan_account



Series: Starker Week [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Roadtrips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was secret. The secrecy made it more special--Peter was sure of it. In a way, the fact that no one else was aware of their true motives made the whole thing even more thrilling.





	Things They Don't Know About

It was secret. The secrecy made it more special--Peter was sure of it. In a way, the fact that no one else was aware of their true motives made the whole thing even more thrilling.

Aunt May thought that he was going on a school club trip for a few days. Ned thought...well, he tried not to think about Ned at the moment. He was the closest to knowing the truth. As far as his best friend knew, he was out of town for the stark internship, and he was sworn to not tell anyone. All because it was top secret, like a spy mission. But it was far from that.

Peter had never seen rolling hills as far and wide as the ones they passed. It was entrancing and he adored the mundane beauty of it. The trip itself felt almost surreal. Tony let him have the aux cord and grungy, quiet 90’s played from his phone. He looked to his left. Tony looked almost relaxed. It was wonderful to see. Rare to see. And he noticed that his usually troubled expression gradually melted the further away they drove from the city. Surely the busy man needed a break more than anyone.

He reached out and brushed his hand against Tony’s arm. The older man snapped a glance at him, then returned to keeping his eyes on the road. Peter smiled.

“You really are excited about this, aren’t you?” Tony asked while knowing the answer.

“What kinda question is that?” Peter said. His feelings weren’t ever under wraps. Tony was better at keeping it close to the chest. They turned onto a winding back road.

“Just saying, kid.”

Peter turned up the music a few ticks. He knew what he was implying--that he was too enthusiastic about what they had. As if it was something that could end at any moment. In a way, Tony was right. His life was dangerous, they could get hurt any moment. Everything was a red flag. But, that wasn’t the complication he was talking about. What they had deviated from what was...alright. It didn’t matter how illogical it was. Tony made him feel something, something that mattered. A deeply embedded need that was distinctly different from his old crush on Liz. Liz made him feel butterflies and fired up a teenage need. Tony was separate from all that.

The dirt road in front of them dispersed into a rough rubble that made Tony’s car shake and rattle from the impact. Their speed slowed to a crawl and hungry grass and brush lapped at the roadside.

“Are you still not gonna tell me where we’re going?” Peter asked while his eyes were glued to the passing bushes and birds hopping in the small trees.

“Of course not,” Tony said.

A rough song with a heavy bass played next. It was perfect for filling the comfortable silence. Distantly, Peter wondered if Tony should be able to hear his phone, just in case someone needed him. He was constantly needed. But he abandoned the thought for the reminder that they were traveling just for him. That Tony wanted to treat him to something nice, and whoever else in the world that needed him was secondary.

The trees opened up a canopy of damp earth and more settled rocks lined their path. The sky expanded in the opening of the branches, where an expanse of clear water spread in the distance.

“Are...are we- is this-?”

“Yes.”   
  
The car settled to a stop and Tony pulled the key from the ignition with a sigh. He raised his brow, pulled off his shades and tossed a look at Peter’s direction before opening the car door and stepping out. Peter quickly scrambled to undo his seatbelt and follow suit. When he stepped out, Tony was leaning against the car and watching the water. It was tempting to run off and immediately explore the shoreline of the lake, but he resisted the temptation. Not unless Tony wanted to go too.

Peter had a million questions, and he waited for Tony to say something, to explain his motives or why specifically they were here. They didn’t take anything for a packing trip. It didn’t look like there was a nearby cabin. At a glance, the man’s expression was difficult to read. It showed wanting to say something, but not knowing how to express it. It was a common obstacle while trying to unravel the complicated man that was Tony Stark.

Maybe waiting for answers wasn’t the right approach.

The teen stepped closer and stood next to Tony. The forest buzzed with calm rustling of branches and quiet chirping of birds as they looked at the water wordlessly, side by side. Maybe words were better off unsaid.

Peter moved closer. His hand searched for Tony’s and found his wrist, which he held gently against his palm. He shifted closer and smiled, feeling like they were the only two in the world, and Tony looked down at Peter like he wanted to stop him. As if it wasn’t completely his doing that they were there together and he wasn’t the one that let Peter press against him. As if saying no was on his mind, but his covetous need didn’t overshadow what should be expressed. Peter paid no attention to the guilt and wanting on the other’s face. He rested his head on Tony’s shoulder and buried his nose in his chest. 

Despite everything, Peter thought he felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is appreciated--first time writing for marvel! xoxo


End file.
